overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Gustav Montagnés
Gustav Montagnés (グスターボ・モンタニェス) is one of the two adjutants in the Paladin Order of the Roble Holy Kingdom. Appearance Personality As a paladin, he shares his profession's disgust of the undead. However, he is able to remain composed and diplomatic when the situations calls. Moreover, he is capable of betrayal and deceit if it serves the greater good for his nation. Background Gustav wants to learn divine magic. He made it his objective for the sake of healing his stomach cramps. On the other hand, he bought a squirrel called Vernier who looks like a rabbit, and keeps it in his house as a pet. Chronology The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom Arc and ''The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom II Arc'' During the demi-human coalition's invasion of the Holy Kingdom, he directed the paladins who were reinforcing the city walls of Kalinsha. Gustav survived the battle at Kalinsha and after the subsequent fall of the North to the Demi-Human Alliance, joined Remedios to form the Holy Kingdom Liberation Army. He later traveled with Neia Baraja and Remedios Custodio to seek out help from the Re-Estize Kingdom. After being directed to the Sorcerer Kingdom, Gustav and his party experienced an encounter with a Ghost Ship. He managed to reign in Remedios's instinct to attack, believing it to be under the control of the Sorcerer Kingdom. Gustav turned out to be right as when the ship passed it bore the banner of the Sorcerer Kingdom. Arriving at the entrance of E-Rantel, Gustav was mystified along with the rest of the delegation at the diversity of the city, containing various demi-human races. After settling his party in the Shining Golden Pavilion, Gustav personally went to the Sorcerer King to plead the Holy Kingdom's case. The next day, his group was allowed an audience with the sovereign. During the negotiations, Gustav did most of the talking, but to his disappointment learned that the Sorcerer King would not allow Momon to be dispatched and it would take five years to mobilize its army. However after Neia Baraja made a compelling argument before the Sorcerer King, he reduced it to two years. While many in Neia's party found her interjection risky, Gustav defended her as it brought them one more step closer to their goal to receive help. Later he was surprised by Ainz's appearance at their place of residence, and was confused at the undead's insistence to journey to the Holy Kingdom with them to fight Jaldabaoth. Though the undead only asked for the demon maids in service of the Demon Emperor, Gustav was unsure if they were in the Northern Kingdom as they had yet to make an appearance. Remedios accepted the conditions nonetheless, shocking the veteran. After the Sorcerer King left, she explained to him that she intended for Ainz and Jaldabaoth to fight each other in a mutual slaughter. Though Gustav was uncomfortable with the idea, his patriotism for his nation won over his sense of justice. Abilities and Powers Gustav is described as an average swordsman, but excelled in other areas. Between the two deputy commanders of the paladin corps, he is closer to the common folk due to his lack of sword skills. Known Classes * Paladin * Holy Knight * Charisma Relationships Remedios Custodio One of Remedios's trusted lieutenants, he acts as her adviser in diplomatic situations to compensate for her superior's lack of political tact. Neia Baraja Gustav normally treats Neia a little better than the other paladins and at times, defends her when her skills are brought into question. When she cut the time that the Sorcerer King would lend aid to the Holy Kingdom, he praised her for her efforts whilst the others in her order criticized her for speaking out of turn. Later on, he is angered when Neia interrupts him and offer to Ainz the use of a map of their territory, feeling she is betraying her kingdom by allowing an undead to see their lands. Ainz Ooal Gown Gustav was initially respectful of the Overlord, and was willing to accept his personal aid. However, when Remedios revealed her intention to betray the undead after he killed Jaldabaoth, he was shocked and appalled by the proposal, but quickly accepted the idea as practical by his leader. Trivia Quotes * (To Evileye): "Ah, no, what our Captain meant was that if Darkness could attack some weak point of Jaldabaoth's, perhaps we could do something too. I apologize for not clarifying." Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Warriors Category:Paladins Category:Knights Category:Holy Knights Category:Captains Category:Paladin Order Category:Holy Kingdom Liberation Army Category:Roble Holy Kingdom